


Don't End This Call

by trickytrinket



Series: Never Let Us Go [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom, Angst, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elli Lane has been friend with Tom Hiddleston for years. She knew him at his best, as well as at his worst. And this time, Tom asked for one simple thing from her, not to end his call. Not when he needed her the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't End This Call

Elli was about to close her eyes when suddenly her phone vibrated on top of her nightstand. She wanted to ignore it, but something at the back of her mind forced her to grab her phone. Swallowing her yawn, she outstretched her hand, picking up the device. It was a text. Her eyes squinted, adjusting to the sudden brightness.

_Ells, I broke up with him – Carla._

The phone almost slipped from her hold to land on her nose, but she was quick enough to regain control of it. Gone was her urge to fall asleep, she reread the text over and over again. It was clear and simple. Carla broke up with Tom after being together for almost two years, or three. She couldn’t recall it properly. Her brain was too tired to function.

As if Carla’s text wasn’t enough to send her wide awake, her phone’s screen light up once more. Only this time it was accompanied with a close-up picture of a man with neatly-trimmed dark blonde hair and toothy smile. Her heart sank as she realized that smile must be gone from his face now.

She cleared her throat before touched the green button, “Tom?” 

She tightened her night robe around her body, waiting for the man on the other hand to say something, to say anything. But he remained quite. Elli tried once again.

“Hello, Tom? Are you there?”

Then he whispered, “Ells,” and broke into a sob. Elli was stunned, sitting on the edge of her bed while kept listening to her actor-best-friend. He didn’t say anything for a moment as his sob went heavier by minute. Every time he tried to hold his sob, he choked out, gasping for air.

Tom finally broke his silence, “She broke up with me, Ells.”

This time it was her turn to stay silent. Elli bit her nail, she was all ears. It was all Tom’s need now, hopefully.

“She said she didn’t love me like she used to love me. She said our relationship grew cold. She said, I wasn’t there for her, Ells.”

“Tom,” Elli whispered, she felt the hot tears started to pool on her eyes. Hoping her word was enough to soothe the broken-hearted man.

“Ells. I was almost on my knees, begging for her to stay. To give us the chance, just to take a breather,” Tom scoffed, “But she refused, she left my house. Her things are gone. Tell me, Ells, is she there?” Tom pleaded.

Elli sighed, giving him the truth, “No, Tom.”

“At least tell me, Ells, is she safe?”

“Yes, she is. Don’t worry, Tom. Carla is safe.”

Tom choked out, relief and frustration was clear on his tone, “Don’t end this call, Ells. I don’t mean to disturb you. But please, don’t end this call, Ells.”

Elli walked over, standing by her bedroom’s window, staring into the night, “You want me to be there, Tom?”

Tom let out a dry laugh, “No. It’s late already, Ells. I just don’t want to be alone now. I need someone to listen to me. You don’t have to talk, Ells, just don’t end this call.”

Chewing her bottom lip, Elli nodded mindlessly. Thanking her lucky star that Tom didn’t ask her to come over to his place. They’ve always been friend, but to see him with raw emotion flowing out of him, she was afraid she couldn’t do that. She was terrified of the things she might do. That soft spot she always had for him would definitely complicate things between them.

No words were spoken between them as Elli heard Tom cried again over his broken heart. Sometimes words were not enough to heal your pain. Sometimes silence was all you need. Elli was sure she would not forget this night, the night when she fell asleep with Tom’s cry as her lullaby.


End file.
